A Letter
by Cake Factory
Summary: /Untuk Reim/ Saya harap, suatu hari nanti, kita semua, dapat berkumpul lagi di tempat yang sama./RIP Reim Lunettes/ We wont forget you. RnR? :'D


_Kupersembahkan fic ini untuk Reim Lunettes, dimana ia telah berjasa banyak di setiap kemunculannya dan menjadi 'pelengkap' di animanga Pandora Hearts._

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**A Letter © Orange Cake Nura**

* * *

Sebuah peti berwarna coklat tua, tergolek kaku di depan sebuah altar. Beberapa orang tengah duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam.

Suasana yang mencekam, semuanya terlihat sedang menundukkan kepala. Ada beberapa yang berusaha menahan air mata, ada pula yang tengah terisak. Tak sedikit pula para kaum Adam yang terlihat tegar meskipun dalam lubuk hati terdalam mereka merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat.

Satu per satu orang dipersilahkan untuk maju ke depan dan menaruh setangkai bunga Lily putih di atas meja yang terletak di samping peti itu. Semuanya terlihat terdiam sesaat sebelum mereka meletakkan setangkai bunga yang mereka pegang. Entah mendoakannya, atau sekedar mengenang hari-hari yang pernah mereka lewatkan.

Seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut pirang, berdiri tegap di samping peti. Ia menatap nanar pada sosok yang tergolek kaku di dalam peti. Orang itu terlihat tampan dengan balutan pakaian serba putih, meski ia tidak akan bisa membanggakannya.

Kemudian pria itu menengadahkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Agak lama, bahunya terlihat bergetar, dan sebuah aliran kecil terbentuk melalui sudut matanya. Dengan cepat, ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap air mata yang sempat keluar. Ia memandang 'sosok itu' sambil tersenyum getir, kemudian pergi.

Kemudian bocah pirang dengan iris emerald maju ke depan dan berdiri di samping peti mati. Pandangannya terlihat nanar. Tak lama, bocah itu berlutut di samping peti. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak berbentuk salib. Kalung itu terlihat indah manakala sinar matahari mengenai permukaan liontin yang berkilau. Ia kemudian menaruh kalung itu di atas dada orang itu. Setelah itu diletakkan lagi sebuah amplop. Bocah itu membuang muka, bermaksud menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, kemudian berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

Disusul oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat tua. Ia hanya menaruh setangkai bunga Lily di atas meja. Memandang sejenak pada tubuh di dalam peti, memejamkan mata untuk berdoa, kemudian berjalan pergi untuk kembali ke tempatnya duduk.

Begitu pula dengan seorang pria lainnya dengan rambut hitam legam dan iris emas. Ia menaruh sebuah amplop seperti yang dilakukan bocah pirang sebelum ia. Ia berdoa dan memberikan sebuah penghormatan terakhir.

Kemudian seorang _lady_ maju dan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia meletakkan sebuah kacamata di sisi kiri kepala 'orang itu', lalu sebuah amplop lainnya yang menyusul dua amplop yang sudah ada sebelum sang _lady_ menaruh amplop milikknya. Kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, hingga akhirnya tangisnya pecah. Ia terisak.

Satu lagi, seseorang dengan rambut silver berjongkok dan menepuk pundak sang _lady_. Dalam satu gerakan, ia membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sambil berusaha menenangkan, tangan lainnya yang memegang sebuah buket bunga, terjulur ke dalam peti dan menaruhnya.

Iris ruby miliknya menatap lurus pada 'sosok itu'. Sorot matanya tidak dapat diartikan. Gadis yang dipeluknya, menatap wajahnya tanpa disadari. Sang _lady_ tahu benar, bahwa wajah dan sorot mata yang tidak dapat diartikan itu sebenarnya menyimpan banyak arti. Dan sang _lady_ sangan mengerti bahwa ada sebuah lubang menganga di hatinya—bukan, bukan hanya di hati pria itu, tapi di hati semua orang.

Mereka berdua kemudian pergi, sebelum akhirnya peti itu ditutup. Sebuah surat kecil terlihat menempel di buket bunga itu sesaat sebelum peti itu tertutup dengan sempurna. Membawa seseorang di dalam peti dan menguncinya untuk selamanya.

* * *

_Dear Reim-san,_

_Kami sangat berterimakasih atas segala yang kau lakukan untuk kepentingan kami. Juga semua pengorbananmu, hingga kau menjadi seperti ini. Ketahuilah, perjuanganmu bukanlah sebuah hal yang sia-sia. _Dan meski kau bukan yang terkuat, tapi kau adalah yang terbaik **(1)**_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu._

_#_

_Dear Reim,_

_Maaf jika selama ini kami selalu menyusahkanmu. Sebenarnya bukan maksud kami untuk membuatmu susah, tapi itu karena kami tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan darimu._

_Dan terima kasih atas waktu yang singkat ini. Kau teman yang baik, Reim. Meski kau telah pergi, kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu._

_#_

_Dear Reim-san,_

_Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di mansion Rainsworth saat aku masih kecil. Aku senang karena kau selalu menemaniku dulu. Hingga akhirnya kita menemukan Break yang terkapar di depan gerbang menuju _Abyss_._

_Ucapan terima kasih kurasa sangat tidak cukup untukmu. Walaupun aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lain, aku juga tidak bisa memberikannya untukmu. Maafkan aku, karena belum sempat memberikan balasan apapun atas segala kebaikanmu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. Kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu._

_#_

_Reim-kun,_

…

_Maaf, aku bingung harus menulis apa. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih atas segala jasamu terhadap Pandora._

_Ah, ya, seandainya kita bisa bermain lebih lama, aku ingin mengerjaimu lagi. Bercanda, kok. Apapun yang kau lakukan pada kami, kami sangat berterimakasih. Dan…_

_Ketahuilah bahwa kami tidak akan melupakanmu._

* * *

Satu minggu setelahnya, Break terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengerjapkan mata—meskipun ia tetap tidak dapat melihat apapun walaupun ia mengerjap berapa ratus kali pun.

Wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Setelah itu, ekspresinya kembali tenang. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati sebuah amplop diletakkan di atas tubuhnya ketika ia tidur.

Waktu seakan berjalan cepat siang itu. Kebetulan Oz, Alice, dan Gilbert sedang mengunjungi mansion Rainsworth. Mereka berlima membisu dan sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Suasana menjadi sangat hening.

"Aku… melihat Reim-san dalam mimpiku. Ia terlihat bahagia dari ekspresinya dan caranya tersenyum," kata Oz membuka suara. Kemudian, seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju pada bocah Vessalius itu.

"Kau juga?" tanya mereka—kecuali Alice—bersamaan. Kemudian sang penanya saling menatap, kemudian mengalihkan muka dengan ekspresi sendu. Mengerti bahwa semuanya pasti sangat merindukan orang itu sampai-sampai mereka memimpikan orang yang sama di malam yang sama pula.

"Aku menemukan ini saat aku terbangun," kata Oz lagi sambil menunjukkan amplop yang ia bawa. Oz kembali mendapat pandangan lurus dari semua pasang mata yang ada di sana. Seakan mengerti dengan sorot mata setiap orang, Oz—tidak, semuanya menghela napas dan tersenyum. Sementara Sharon, ia mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya dan terisak.

Mereka tersenyum karena lega. Bahwa seseorang di sana, pun, tidak pernah melupakan mereka semua. Kehadirannya sedikit terasa saat amplop yang dibawa Oz dibuka dan mereka membacanya bersama-sama, walaupun isi surat yang mereka terima adalah sama.

* * *

_Dear Oz-sama,_

_Terima kasih juga atas semua yang pernah Oz-sama berikan. Jika Oz-sama tidak pernah ada, saya pun tidak akan memiliki peran di Pandora._

_Dan… terima kasih untuk tidak pernah melupakan saya. Itu adalah sebuah perasaan besar yang sangat berarti untuk saya. Beribu ucapan terima kasih mungkin tidak cukup. Saya hanya bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Oz-sama—dan semuanya dalam waktu yang singkat ini. Saya harap, suatu hari nanti, kita semua, dapat berkumpul lagi di tempat yang sama._

_._

_Reim Lunettes._

**End.**

Maaf jika ada beberapa yang OOC dan kalian yang sedikit bingung saat membaca fic yang tidak karuan ini. Saya hanya ingin melampiaskan emosi saya. Maaf juga bila suasana angst tidak terbangun dengan sempurna di sini.

Di sini saya memakai nama Reim dan bukan Liam. Karena memang nama aslinya adalah Reim. Hanya banyak orang yang memanggilnya dengan Liam.

Oh iya, untuk keterangan **(1)**, kalimat itu saya ambil dari sebuah #fanficmini di _twitter_. Saya lupa #fanficmini itu dari siapa. Kalau saya tidak salah ingat, itu dari Debi yang mengirimkan #fanficmini dengan kalimat seperti itu. Kalau seperti saya salah orang, ingatkan saya. Maaf jika saya seenaknya meminjam kalimat tanpa izin.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Feedback sangat dihargai.

**Review?**

**September, 22**** th**** 2010**

**.Orange Cake Nura.**


End file.
